


末次元的影法师

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 七夕快乐不败的恋人系列
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Ikuta Toma/Yamashita Tomohisa





	末次元的影法师

你是最后一位影法师，我确定。要和你爱得死去活来，我却从来不曾预见。

01结界  
“朔次郎，快起床了。”  
我睁开开眼，面前是斗真的面庞。  
“还早呢。”  
“喂，不要睡了……”斗真掀开我身上的被子，只有这是最讨厌的。朔鸟族的每一个人都知道我爱睡觉嘛！  
“讨厌，哥哥坏！”  
斗真笑笑，靠近我的耳根，“智久来了呢。”  
山下他……斗真捂住我的嘴，摇了摇头。  
嗯，我很快就起来！

山下智久是我最崇拜的魔法师，甚至比哥哥还要厉害，他能自由的靠意志来控制魔法，到了出神入化的地步。智久保护了朔鸟族将近七年。每有外敌侵入，他是第一个冲出去的，然后会带着属于胜利的微笑回来。族人们都很爱戴他，他是我们族的勇士，我们的英雄，我们的骄傲。族长也说过终有一天会让智久继承他的位置。

朔鸟族的魔法最大的特点就是当一个魔法师无法再使用法术也即是落败时，他的身后便不会再有白色的双翼。  
那是哥哥坚持不让我学习的原因。  
“翅膀是战斗中的牵绊。”  
所以我常眼睁睁的看着哥哥与智久的羽翼丰满，越来越强。他们知道我不会飞，也没有嘲笑的意思。哥哥喜欢拉着我的左手，智久则握着我的右手。疾风迎面，我们踏云而飞。在天空中飞翔的感觉好极了。极端稀薄的空气是最清新的，有太阳花的味道。若是夜里，满天闪烁的星星仿佛唾手可得，但实际上是那么遥远。飞行的速度减慢，如同在一个小宇宙内游荡，幻觉的瞳仁中只映出次元的结界。  
我便是这样的成长，幸福的长大。魔法所给与我的不是流血残杀，也不是简单的笑容所能概括的。

“朔次郎，想什么呢。”  
作为族长的父亲察觉到我的失神。斗真轻轻触碰我的衣角。  
“我……”  
“别说了，真是的。”父亲不耐烦的要我闭嘴，转而挽起嘴角问智久。  
“与青龙族的决战准备得差不多了么？”  
“是的，非常充分，族长。”智久低下头，我看到了他的侧脸。  
棱骨的凸起，叫人担心。

“智久，什么时候的决战？”  
“明天。”  
哥哥瞪大眼睛，我明白那是他害怕的目光。哥哥要失去什么的时候，眼里总透出难以言喻的绝望。  
“你担心什么呢。我总会赢的。”智久冲哥哥自信一笑，倏的在哥哥脸颊吻了一下。  
诶?  
哥哥的脸很快变得通红。  
我赌气的甩开智久的手。  
“朔次郎生气了？嫉妒了？你也有份啦。”说罢，智久掠去我额前的发丝，深深地吻上。  
我不敢抬眼看他，智久是如此温柔得教人软下心来。  
随着他的身影走远，哥哥摸摸我的头，脸上的红晕渐消。  
“你这小鬼。”

斜阳很美，及不上智久亲吻那一刻的温馨。

02 镜幻  
赤西仁身为青龙族，背负着战斗的命运。

“你的一生必须为战斗而生，最后也要为战斗而死。”  
“这是你的荣耀与荣幸。”  
“因为你没有牵挂。”

的确这个父母双亡，失去弟弟的贫穷孤儿在族长的悉心照料下，越发强壮的成长。  
于是他成了魔法师。

最近的战斗是与朔鸟族的那个被人们称为强者的山下智久。仁不屑的连对手的脸都没怎么看，旁边紧张表情的斗真才引起了他的兴趣。  
孤身一人赴战也没关系，一个人独自走过的路与时间太多了，不缺这一回。

仁与智久双手如环球，瞬间的结界，周围变为异次元的空间，脚下仿佛踏空，暗黑无边。  
“破幻！”一股巨大的力量从智久的右手掌推出，仁的身子一侧，躲开了。  
“你想躲一辈子吗？”智久的左手又是一道破坏光束。  
“霜绝！”仁用全身的能量化成冰锥的样子，饱含杀伤力的向智久刺去。  
但智久早已洞悉，在那之前，他轻巧弯腰擦肩避开，  
可怕的是他的眼中，闪着金光。  
不祥的预感立刻登入仁的心间，“瞳灭”曾是传闻中的密招。只要见了对方的双眼，自己便会死去。  
可是已经没有机会不正视对方了……  
“赤西仁向后看！”单薄的声音渐近，仁感到他与结界的靠近。  
声音的主人已出现在仁的面前，他是……影法师！可以自由穿梭于结界，黑色的衣服衬得他的神秘与未知。他为仁挡去了一切从智久那儿涌来的攻击，却只消得挥动手中的灵仗。  
山下头一次体会到没有赢的战斗，那样的苦涩，他向后退了几步。  
斗真背起智久，“没事的，没事的。你永远是最强的。”

仁跟随黑衣人，到了人形喷泉旁，好不容易才看清影法师的面容，年轻的不像话，又是稚气与成熟并存的极端。  
“你是谁？”  
“对救命恩人这么说话么？”  
“我不是打不过他。”仁反驳道。  
你的逞强是我爱上你的小小初衷。  
“龟梨和也。你好，青龙族的赤西仁。”和也伸出手表示友好。  
仁却没敢与和也握手，那由黑色覆盖的手套占满眼眶。  
“你……”  
“噢，这个，”和也戏虐的看了眼手，“哼，影法师的悲剧。”

从此以后，仁不再记得与和也是否分开过。战斗时，仁可以目空所有，放手一搏。  
因为他知道的，和也总会保护他的。  
“和也把衣服脱了吧。”战斗后在湖里清洗身子的仁叫着。和也看到不远处仁柔软的身体与水的肆意嬉戏，在篝火里多加了些树枝，害羞的背过身。

和也唯一的弱点，就是无法亲水，与身俱来的缺点让他痛恨欲绝。直到族长亲手为他缝制这一套特别的衣服，可以防水，好让他正常生活。

“和也，以后我们永远在一起吧。”  
“你相信永远？”半信半疑的口气。  
“我…..想试着相信。”  
“你太天真。”  
仁翻了个身，左手搭在和也的腰上，疑惑的看着他。

杂草如毯散发属于自然的味道。  
深呼吸一次，和也不眨眼的望着星空。

“我只相信当下。”

03 结界  
“朔次郎，斗真呢？”  
“哥去智久那儿了。”父亲的斥问让我睡意全无，并且反感。  
“他到底还是不够强……”我惊异的看着父亲沉重无奈的脸。  
“都是影法师的错！”  
“别把错归结在对手身上！”  
我气愤地推开父亲庞大的身躯，泪水好像断了线的珍珠，“哔”得沿双颊飞出。我根本顾不得擦干，只想去智久的身边，哥哥的身边。相信无论怎样的寒气，在那里将永远是温暖与火光。

“哥。”我小声踮脚进入他的房间。  
“轻点，朔。”哥哥用稍责备的口气。  
哥哥就坐在智久的床沿边，时而握手祈祷，时而试图让智久喝水，但都不行，唯有耐心的等。  
“智久昏迷到现在？”我在期待一个不会失望的答案。  
“不知道，医生查不出原因。”哥哥生气的答到。转而温柔的守在智久身边。  
“对了，朔次郎，拜托你查的，有消息么？”  
“哥哥说的是那个影法师吧，他叫龟梨和也，青龙族和平民的结合体。”  
“所以他不能成为真正的魔法师，只能拥有影法师的力量。”哥哥似乎在自言自语，我想他快忽视我的存在了。  
“哥，影法师比魔法师强么？那天他只会动灵仗就抵挡了智久的法术……”  
“影法师的防御力确实很强，魔法师兴许稍逊一筹。”哥哥眉目有了神气，“但他们是有弱点的，要么不被对手察觉，一发现便必死无疑。能找到这个致命的弱点，打败他就不是什么难事。”  
“哥，你不觉得那个龟梨穿的很奇怪吗？”我像发现重点般叫道。  
“轻些，”哥哥把食指堵在嘴尖，“朔次郎，我们先想办法除掉他的灵仗，在一步步揪出他的弱点。”我看到哥的眼中闪着极少出现的自信。我大约明白了他的意思。  
“那，到时候要一起战斗。”走出门前，我回过头。  
“好。”斗真说完，与智久的手相握表示约定。

那么，现在该轮到我出场了。  
放出所有的我精心饲养的金丝雀，它们是朔鸟族的标志。很快的，遍及大地，就可以找到龟梨那小子的位置。想到这，我兴奋不已。  
暗室的苍墙有了第一道投影。  
只见龟梨和也居然和我们的宿敌——青龙族的赤西在一起。他们果然……

两人嬉笑打骂，仿佛是一脸幸福的样子。那样的笑容我只在哥哥和智久脸上才读到。忽的，所有金丝雀的投影设了出来，各个角度。我猜他们一定很惊讶吧，还是会被我宠爱的鸟儿迷惑呢。我打了个响指，召唤鸟儿回巢。

突然我跪在冰冷的石板地上，一瞬间我以为我能回到过去。膝盖破开了血，我从小就是个体质弱的孩子呢。但我真的无法忍受别人幸福的样子，不管谁，如果智久是不快乐的。  
我把我搜集到的全部每天告诉哥哥，他心不在焉，也不让我知道他缜密思考下作出的结论。而只就依然没有醒来，医生说几天后在不醒来，就不会……等于是宣判了死期。  
只有哥哥和我愿意相信时间所能带给的奇迹。哥哥一刻不停的守护在智久旁边。房内弥散着夏莲的清幽若香，泛些药味。是我从中古书上学来的，每半天焚莲成香，可以使长时间昏睡的人苏醒。

父亲因为我们兄弟的行为在例行的族内会议发了大火。当然我和哥哥都没去，也没有空闲参加，后来小草告诉我的。

“朔次郎，”哥哥使劲搓了搓智久冰凉的手，尽量让它暖和起来，“你说人那么长时间不进食，不喝水，会不会死掉？”哥的眼神里满是恐惧，慌乱。我想如果智久不在的话，哥哥会随他而去吧，那么最后我也失去了存在的理由。

只是我还能镇定的控制自己的情绪，难道是注定的么？智久他为朔鸟族打赢了无数次战斗，却要毁在一场未定胜负的斗争中。  
“不会的，不……”霎那间，我看见智久的嘴角抽动了一下，细微的几乎不能发现。  
“哥，智久好像在说什么！”  
“啊，是么。智久，智久……”哥哥用双手拍打智久的手背。  
是我们期待的奇迹啊。它终于成真。  
智久吃力的睁开沉重的双眼，嘴唇上下蠕动，可以辨识口形。  
“斗真……真……你……一直在陪伴我吗？”  
“还有朔。”哥哥拉我入怀，眼角的湿润落在我的头发上。  
“好渴……”  
“水，朔次郎，水。”哥哥激动到不能移动。我小心的喂智久喝水，干枯的唇有了滋润的光泽。  
“谢谢。”  
“我要谢谢你才是。”我抽身悄悄推开，下面的时间留给哥哥和智久吧。床帘的阴影下，两个人的拥抱很甜蜜。

我闻着夏莲的香气，毫无倦意，一个响指，派出所有的鹂鸟，围绕在他的房间。不带任何任务目的，只为给与最好的祝福与守护。

这一夜，哥哥也将与智久相拥入眠。  
04 镜幻  
“你这是做什么？”和也皱起眉，不悦的看着野草丛里的仁，轻松熟练的包扎手腕上的伤口，看来像是在做习以为常的事。  
“喂，你回答啊。”和也抓起仁的衣领，愈加怒火，白纱布纠缠一片，“你喜欢这么自我伤害么？”  
被吊在半空中的仁带着不屑，慢慢松开和也的手。白皙的手，手腕上却有条条伤痕与和也的黑色产生鲜明的比对。  
“你真是孤陋寡闻啊。”语气里摆明了挑衅。  
“什么？”  
“你听说过么，青龙族人的血，是可以救人起死回生的。”仁继续自顾自包好伤口，顺势弯腰拿起了一个貌似装红色液体的小瓶子，向和也扔去。  
“拿着它。”  
“嗯。”  
不解，错愕。  
“我也有的。别弄丢了啊。我花了很长时间，滴了血积的。”  
“仁……”和也欲言又止。  
“别以为我对你XX样了啊，千万别多想啊。”二十岁刚过的大男孩红了脸，他开始害羞，“当我不行的时候，可是要用它啊，我要活下去哦。”  
“好的，了解。”和也窃笑一下。拉过仁的手，替他扎好绷带，“很疼吧。”  
“还行……”  
“叫你嘴硬，”和也故意扎得紧些。  
“你……”仁痛得叫不出声。  
周围好像是充满了快活的空气。

“和也，去和我的族人见面吧。真想让他们都认识你。”仁期待着和也的肯定。  
每当这时，和也会停下脚步，“我看不必了。”  
“为什么呢？”紧追不舍有点让他讨厌。  
所以爆发也是计划好的。

“我是影法师，影法师！赤西你给我听清楚，是影法师！你懂吗？魔法师与普通人的非法结合，高贵的魔族血液怎么能和拙劣的常人之血混合？我的体内，有你一辈子都不会明白的罪恶。”和也越来越激动，又像是在害怕，抱紧双肩。  
“你不是罪恶，不是。”仁抱过和也的头，放在自己的胸口。迟钝的记起族长说的，魔族的人与平凡人是禁止通婚的，更何况……  
“对不起。”  
他埋头失声痛哭，“我只是害怕……”  
我害怕被别人看不起而已。  
如果你在我身边的话，我受尽凌辱也没关系。

背后的草丛突然有蠕动，不确定的危险正在靠近。  
“听。”和也先警觉道，半晌他尖叫，“灵仗！”便慌忙跑入草丛，胡乱的翻找着。  
“和也，灵仗……”  
“消失了。”字句深深打击心房，和也黑色的手套沮丧垂下，无力的哭诉它的悲伤。  
仁，没了它，我可不能再保护你了啊。和也的心在煎熬，自责。

朔次郎狠命的捧着那根足足比他腿粗一倍的手仗，疯狂逃出丛林，越远越好。好不容易跑到了朔鸟族的地界，才敢松一口气。

“哥哥，我拿到它了。”  
“很好，烧了它。”  
“烧？”  
“对，快，朔次郎。”斗真甩开厚实的长袍，落在红棕色的孔雀毯上。  
“朔次郎，你哥哥说得对，快点毁了它。”山下换了魔法师独有的式服。三原色色块拼接的完美，帽沿拖至地下，他抬手，房间中央起了火堆。  
“让烈火夺去它的力量。”斗真走到前面，加重法力。  
朔次郎紧张得不知道如何认识好。  
不知所措。  
终于是用力丢开权杖。  
火光缓缓吞噬，直至灰烬。  
“太好了。”斗真拥抱了山下。  
“是啊，我已经输不起了。”山下如排去空气，收起拳头，大火即灭。随后转过侧脸深情的注视斗真。  
“为了你，还有朔，我也要亲手杀了那两个人。”  
他紧握他的手。

“和也，在这个破屋子，不要紧么？”仁边除去肮脏的蜘蛛网，边疑问道。浓烈的霉味相当呛鼻。  
“住久了，早习惯了。”和也招呼仁停下无用的清扫，铺了层薄毯。  
在暖火下，偶尔的火星都是那么俏皮可爱。  
仁抱着双膝，发呆似的歪着头。  
“那么晚不回去，族人不会说三道四吧。”和也顺势加了些柴。  
“没关系。”仁换了种坐姿，“突然……好想念弟弟。”  
“是个温柔的人吧。”和也解下暗色的披风笼在仁的肩头。  
“谢谢。”仁开始聊到自己，“礼保他应该过得很好，他在的天堂会是怎样的一番风景呢？”  
“虽然我不知道，可是你弟弟现在一定在看着你呢。”和也柔声说道。  
“是么，若我当时救了他，他会比我更强。”  
“那是你想要的结果吗？”“以前不是，现在是。”仁的泪不禁滑落。  
“那拜托，请不要在离开我了。”披风从领口褪下，仁死命的抱住他唯一的依靠。  
坚实的相依融化了心里的冷霜。和也半惊讶的怀抱仁。

不要言语，不要费尽心思说给我听安慰的话。  
好，就这样安静的。  
和也抬起黑色的手，是曾握权杖的手，硬是用意念汇聚尘埃，庞大的结界迅速展开。  
也许我快不行了呢。他暗自嘲笑说道，愈抱紧了怀中的仁。

是如此谧静的，火星停止舞蹈，星光从破陋的屋顶，宛若银河倾泻而下，如此唯美。

05 结界  
金丝雀停在我的指间，乖巧听话。  
阴寒的内室，可以听见水滴传石的流音。对我而言，就好像睡不着时数羊的性质一样。习惯是难以改变的，甚至是讨厌的。  
鸟儿们纷纷翩然离去，独留我一个人的孤单，被破开的隔窗钻进微弱却足以寒心的冷风。我却不愿挪动身子，一步也好，顺着凹凸不平的青石板地面，我躺下，闭上眼，再不需要顾虑，担心。  
那只是失眠带给我的小小惩罚，还算活泼的我怎么也抵不过空虚的清醒灌入脑中，痛苦而伤心。我用心去掉杂音，终是能安然入眠。

夜夜有个梦乡，好像追不回的幼年美好时光重现，增添的是一双宽大的手怜爱的将我从青石地上缓缓抱起，安稳的轻柔的放在温暖的床上。好想辨认他的样子，并不是哥哥的触觉，他柔和静谧的笑容，倦意的眼帘看的朦胧。  
于是醒来，那人早已不见。  
我反反复复摧毁自己的身心，只为二度感受他的温度。  
哥哥察觉到我的感冒，“怎么会的？”他厉声问道。  
智久擦过身边与梦中人相互交叠，然后得到确认。一道灵光乍现脑际。  
“斗真，朔次郎是因为……”  
他要为我解释，何必呢？哥哥绝对不会允许的。  
“哥，是我不对，我一定好好照顾自己。”  
“朔……”声音就这么悬在半空中没了下文。“放心，朔他没事的，只是孩子吧。”不了解真相的哥哥竟这么轻易饶恕我，马上叫部下为我熬药。智久呆呆的看着我，  
“我觉得是呢，朔次郎快15岁了吧，孩子气还是很浓。”  
要不是智久突然提到我的年龄，我大概快忘了吧。印象里的生日时也没有人为我祝福，至多是哥哥象征性的拿些糖果——那都是很遥远很遥远的记忆了。  
原来还不及智久膝的我已长得快和他持平。  
“或许……”我红了脸，逃进自己的屋子。

青石地依旧不改，刺骨寒冷。我倚身而下，可我知道再也不会有人将我温柔抱起。  
喝下汤药，这次我入眠的特别早，早的出奇，天鹅绒的枕头比过去更容易催眠。噩梦调皮的代之幼年的梦境，比失眠还可怕的继续伤害我。

……啊！  
朔，怎么了？  
哥哥我又做梦了。  
梦？  
嗯。  
怎样的梦？  
智久他……血……  
住口！朔次郎。你给我清醒些。  
哥，哥哥。  
我不准你说下去，不准。

哥哥摇醒我，阻止梦境。  
汗水湿透的床单让我相信这仅是梦，绝非现实。  
无论何时何地，无尽的噩梦都要袭击我。  
那个梦里，我对哥哥诉说无数遍。因为它反复在脑海跳动，游荡。那里，智久背身倒在血泊中，周围是无名的荒芜之地，尘土飞扬，快掩埋了智久。我呼喊着，却没得不到任何人的救助，哥哥不知所踪，天空渐渐演变成血一般的赤红，滴下血雨，接着落幕降下，我被惊醒。  
一直都没把这事告诉智久，他会怎么想呢？

金丝雀的暗察已表明龟梨和也失去手杖后，失去了大部分灵力，但仍有强大的防御力。现在只需找出他的弱点，连赤西那小子都可以迎刃而解。回放的梦在不情愿中又成了一项习惯。哥哥似乎对梦中的预言惧怕万分，用力抱住我，头直直贴在他的胸口。

“请停止吧，罪恶的梦。”

对面的阁窗由镜子反射出智久认真练习法术的模样。无色的，晴朗的日子很适合练习。

“破尘！”智久交叉指间喊道，背后洁白的羽毛翩翩展向天方的尽头。

06 镜幻 安魂曲 (我可不承认它是番外啊，不过和后面的故事关系不大，喜欢的话也是可以看作番外。)

谨以此献给相爱的他们，唯愿生生世世不分开。

木门“吱嘎”推开，烛光摇曳，貌似是不小的惊动。  
“礼保！是礼保回来了吗？”仁起身，焦急的朝门奔去。  
“你是……”仁下意识的后退几步，白色的束服摇摇颤颤。  
少年们面面相视，一个是无助，一个是惊恐。破烂不堪，或说已称不上是衣服的衣服可怜的垂在眼前男孩的身上。遍体的伤疤，血肉模糊，看来是受到了极其残酷的毒打，赤脚步行了太多时间，黝黑的小脚分辨不清。  
“渴……”嘴里硬是要吐出一个字，便倒下去。  
仁赶紧扶起少年，不顾扑鼻的异味。于是他忘了心爱的弟弟正在苦苦作战，正需要他的力量支援。也是在那一天，所有的都变了。  
注定的只是悲剧将发生。  
流星殒落是最好的证言。  
礼保没能再推开那扇小木门。

还不能太适应魔法带给自己的约束与支配感。  
仁织下结界，要不受打扰的为少年疗伤。轻轻用汲水拭去他黑色的污物，皮肤愈渐明晰，干净。无形的，流动的次元在宇宙漂浮，意念强于意志，雪白的翅膀晶莹展开，仿佛是代表守护。  
“疼吗？”仁皱眉问道，少年的神色不见得转好。被鞭打的伤处，皮开肉绽，小心敷了层药。  
“没，没事。”少年不能动弹，嘴角抽嚏，“但是……我……是……不能亲水的。”  
“唉？”  
“碰到水，也许会死掉。”少年的笑容无奈悲哀。  
“刚刚……”一想到用水擦洗他的伤口，仁后悔不已。  
“你能救我，已经是我的幸运了。”

可不可以时光逆流，然后我不认识你，你不认识我，我们好好活着，那么礼保也活着。

彼时青龙族的人几近崩溃的寻找仁，礼保已无法再支撑，唯有仁的帮助。  
冲不破的结界，不可延续的生命。

他收回结界，失修的木门微微打开。熟悉的衣服映入视线。  
“谁呢……”仁打开门。“礼保！”  
不，这不是你，我的礼保，是不会倒下的，不会的。  
但是，不得不相信亲眼所见的：失去血色的脸孔，残留的血迹一直蔓延到颈下。在内房依旧无法动弹的少年听到了动静，一声惨叫。挣扎着坐起身，一个踏空跌在地上。他用力抓着地，艰难的向外爬去。

仁被族人包围，接受审判。  
“你弟弟受伤时，你在干什么！”  
“连观战都没你的影子，不希望弟弟比你强吗？”  
“天晓得他在想什么，和礼保一点都不像。”  
……  
一声声的质问，不是简简单单可以搪塞的。  
“那你们为什么不给他喝血呢？”  
“明明知道青龙族的血可以复生，你们为什么……”说着仁跪了下来，他终于激怒，内心最浅薄的那一份自尊被剥夺的一干二净。  
“至少他能活下去……我只是……”  
顿时的鸦雀无声，直至人群不了了之的散去。缺乏冷暖的人情世故，连主动的一声安慰都成了奢望。暗隐人群后的族长轻轻扶仁的发际。  
“变强吧。取代你弟弟的位置。”  
仁听不到，一贯陌生的忙音止步于心口。

少年的指缝里揿满污泥，痛苦的汗水一个颗颗落下，但是他失去了最后的力气，充满绝望的呼吸慢慢趋于无声。  
你在哪里呢？

发现昏厥的少年时，仁疼惜的背起他，动作舒缓的放在床上，去除脏了的绷带，换上新药，是那么的流畅，不急不躁。仁看着少年紧蹙微皱的眉，竟也会感到心痛。

礼保的尸体一天后风化，结晶的细尘收不拢，只当这个人就此消亡。已快痊愈的少年似懂非懂的走近仁的旁边。“谁的逝去？”  
“你还有脚伤吧。”仁没理睬少年的关心，冰冷若霜。  
“为什么要救我？那个死去的魔法师和你有关吧。是不是因为我……”少年悔恨，祈求的拉着仁的衣襟，如仰望希冀着答案。  
“抱歉，你都猜错了。”仁一脸轻松，满不在乎的样子。少年放手，只得站在一边，独自抹泪水。天空也因这些微不足道的尘埃，显得异常清澈透明。  
“呐，能跑么？”仁屏住呼吸，把少年移到身后。  
“怎么了……”  
“朔鸟族的人好像来进攻了。”顾不了那么多，仁拭着背起同自己差不多大的少年。  
“我能跑啊……”少年担心道。  
“我……就是死了，也要带你逃出去。”仁迎着风自语，“喂，还不知道你的名字呢。”  
“我？”结疤的伤处在隐隐作痛，还来不及开口，仁又插了句，  
“我叫赤西仁哦。这样你也可以告诉我了吧。”  
“我叫……龟 梨 和 也。” 少年试图张大嘴巴，  
“什么，听不清。”风声与杂草淹没少年的声音。仁感到他的瘦弱。  
“算了，有一天总会相见的，到那时再问你吧。”少年点点头，疲累的双眼缓缓瞌上。  
醒来时，一位慈祥的老人守在和也的身边。  
“仁呢？”和也一脸惊疑，麻木酸楚从底部涌上。  
“赤西大人啊，正和朔鸟族交战呢，可比礼保大人还要英勇呢。”老人说着咧开嘴笑了，“大人嘱咐我好好照顾你……”  
“……”和也跑出门外，青紫色的结界，由白色的翼勾勒，浮动。  
一直生活在弟弟阴影下的哥哥终于为自己打了场翻身仗，虽然这并非他的真心所愿。  
几天后，和也向老人致谢告辞，以后的每一夜都睡不安稳。  
与仁的约定，过去了多久，到底有多久？  
也许是五年，也许是十年，也许是无数年……时间如同漫长到足够遗忘。  
又也许是两个人同时选择不要记起。日后少年短短的一生注定要刻上宿命的印记。

灭了最后的火光，和也决定抛弃过去，习惯性的向熟睡的仁看了一眼。

然而我们还是相遇了。  
07 结界  
智久无声的靠近斗真一点，手边翻阅着沾满灰尘的古书。斗真拿下眼镜，“还在学习么？累了吧。”  
“才没有。”智久笑笑，心思完全不在书上，“可以靠着你一会儿吧。”  
“啊，当然，当然。”斗真大方的答应了。  
“我想快了……”  
“什么？”  
“和赤西的决战。”  
“前些天，父亲大人收到了青龙族的宣战书。”  
“是么。”智久的情绪低落。  
“父亲大人一定会让你去的。”斗真挽过智久的背，轻拍道。  
但愿如此。

我疾步于丛林中，为了他，这是我最后必须做的，可以做的。不顾肮脏的泥水淋湿我的身体，只是想快点到赤西那儿。

“喂，和也，是孩子呢。”赤西先发现了我。  
“你是谁？”龟梨半蹲下身，隐含的结界张大。  
他们要保护我……我可是他们的死敌啊。  
毕竟他们树敌太多。

于是我终是抵不过自己隐忍的心，轻易放弃了这杀死他们的计划。  
一路狂奔，我不是他们口中那个“奇怪的孩子。”  
你永远都不会知道，为了智久，为了这一天，我准备了多久，要准备多久。  
所以，我还是被梦吞噬比较好。

“智久，族长给的请战书。”哥哥喘息到。  
“来了么？”智久打开信笺，漂亮狂妄的花体字宣告结局的降临，后天的此时，在曾经大战的他方。  
“不要，不要去。”瞬间的预兆让我又不祥的感觉。明知是无力的，我还是抱紧了智久，“拜托，请不要去。”  
在他们看来我是多么唐突。  
“你怎么了？朔次郎，这不像你。”  
“我认识的朔，应该会支持我呀。”  
“和斗真一起。”  
他舒展好看的笑容，并不代表可以笑到最后。  
我知道无论我央求几千上万遍，他都不会相信我。

你愿意光荣的为魔族牺牲，  
还是，  
你比较愿意苟延残存？  
虽然有可能再夺得胜利。  
太无趣的问题。

哥哥平抚我的不安，叫我别打扰智久的休息。  
可是我怎么能……  
我怎么能看着我爱的人走向毁灭？

我们很少有机会独处，大部分时间，都是三个人在一起。  
而现在智久一人坐在我的后面。  
是橘色的油灯在微摇，燃烧，随之幻灭，“朔次郎，快点长大。”  
“快点长大，好吗？”  
“嗯？”我止住倦意。  
“斗真，他是个好人呢。”  
“哥哥。他……”  
“所以无论如何也要有一个人守护他。”智久在胸口握起十字，“无论如何……如果我不能再守护他。”  
莫不是他已预见自己的未来？我猜测。智久败在赤西的手下吗？不，不会的。论实力，赤西他连哥哥应付都绰绰有余。  
“若是这次的法术不够强……”  
不，不。  
我不想听。  
“若是这次的法术不够强。朔次郎你一定要坚强，斗真，就……”  
“哥哥没有你是活不下去的！”热乎乎的什么正从我的脸颊挂下。  
“朔次郎，不准你用那样的语气！”  
“哥哥。”  
哥哥走近智久，他坐在旁边，用祈祷的仪式，划着六芒星，蓝紫的微光在周围包裹。  
“你要活下去。”  
“就以我赠与的力量。”

金丝雀回巢，我终于发现了龟梨的弱点，尽管是小小的破绽。  
马上去告诉他，只希望明天的战斗是终结。

以魔法之名，起誓，华绸白的羽色翅膀笼罩了整个苍穹，再也无法看清真正的青空。

08 镜幻  
仁不记得是第几次深夜在族中巡视。长夜漫漫，心头谨刻保护族人的安全。衣服要穿的轻便而密封，蕴映在无色空气里的小魔总是划伤他白皙的皮肤。  
和也灵巧的从青岭树稳稳跳下，便可以立刻看见一层不同的保护界，“仁，去休息吧，有我的结界呢。”  
“不了。”仁的语气寒晰冷淡，“这说不定是我最后一次巡视了。过了明天，还不知道……”“仁的话，一定会赢的。”  
是啊，我应该有这自信，但和也，你能体会我此刻心中的悲恸么？仿佛我所看到的一切都将是最后一眼。这般的预感，让我不安，烦躁。  
“我就是搭上命，也会让你活下去。”  
“和也……”活下去？何必呢。  
“反正我无依无靠嘛。”和也一摊手，半带着自嘲。“你可是有那么多的族人。”  
“我啊，大概是最后的影法师吧。”  
来自无名之处的冲动，仁主动抱紧和也。他不要言语。不要轻抚，“就像是同过去一样的……”就像是同过去一样的，那一年你背着我，穿越荆棘四邻，渡过最美丽的时光。  
再不回来。  
“老实说，你和我救过的一个人还真像呢。所以每次我都会情不自禁……”仁退开几步，摩挲着鼻子表示歉意。  
“是……吗？是吗？”和也尴尬的回应道，尴尬的去否定。  
和也总以为他会忘记但是他还记得，是记得的。只是他不知道自己的名。  
终于得到确认，和也想真相将恒久掩盖。

人总不能一辈子活在过去。和也试图冷静。  
“你知道吗？他受伤的时候，弟弟刚死了，要不是他，我大概也活不下去了。”仁呼出长长的一口气，释然的，无怨的。  
那遥远的约定，不需太精心太刻意的维系。最好是随风随缘，任其流逝。能够遵守自是完美的结局，无法允诺也只当是残缺的美。  
“仁，想看看异次元世界的样子么？”

所谓的异次元，即是和我们所处的当下次元平行的另一个世界，但时间完全不同。也许另一个世界的你与现在的你大相径庭。

“能看么？”仁直觉和也在开玩笑。  
和也拉住仁的手，连手心的温度都能感触到。眨眼一隙，仁迎着亮点睁开眼，和也离自己很远很远的彼方。两脚竟着落于没有虚实的空间。  
游荡，浮生。  
这便是异次元，无声，细小软沙的悸动也不曾聆听。孤独，除此之外别无妥贴的词藻形容。仁俯瞰所有七色的光晕环圈。如氲氤散开，透彻的星球纤细分毫在眼前展现。说不出话来的真挚赞许，轧在胸口，刺得生疼生疼。  
即使是那么遥远，他们的视线无可交汇。  
和也明了的看到。  
苍茫星河，花火陨落，启程的梦。  
宝贵的时间渐去半分，他们回归现实。

我没什么可以感谢你那年的救助，我只会拢起一层又一层结界守护你。

萤火虫的聚集，火圈围成小宇宙，好似同他们一路相伴。  
“和也。”  
“嗯？”  
“你相信永远吗？”  
“你问过，第一次在一起的时候。”  
仁扣紧和也的手，小指悄悄默契勾起。  
“现在相信了呢。”  
仁突然大笑，“我却相信现在了呢。”  
交错的曲线不断寻求交合，在第一万零二十九次的调整后化为直线，取得一致。但是他们永远不可能再度交相，再也不相见。  
仁看着和也披上黑色的披风，不由自主为他又整了一次衣服。

差不多了吧。

新一轮红日的降临，两人纵身跃过陡峭的山崖。  
所期待的战斗，在倒计时下启动。

09 结界—破界  
终章

哥哥为我穿上式服，我头一次穿这样的衣服，有点贴身，有点束缚。但我是如此向往。  
智久早早等在决战之地。我和哥哥赶去后，龟梨和赤西也按约定来到。

“山下，那个孩子是怎么回事？”龟梨略带愠色问道。赤西也凑过来看我，“他不是上次……”  
“朔次郎是怎样，不用你们劳心。他不会法术的，请放过他。”智久指间一动，结界，这最后的结界盘过我们的四维。  
“真是完美呢。”说罢，龟梨屏息，合掌的手中建立一个更大的结界。身子随着力量提升腾在半空中，结界铺开后，他重重向后退了几步。  
“智久……”哥哥碎语几句，智久点头，随即使出一招。  
“逆流！”来自各处的长流回聚在一点。由智久控制向对面覆去。赤西本能的摆出应战的架势，却不想所有的汹涌水流全部攻击在身后毫无防备的和也身上。  
“不要！”哭诉的嚎叫响彻，回荡。  
一时间，似乎只是一股逆风拂面。  
龟梨几近奄奄一息，仁擦去淋在他身上的水。他颤抖着，瑟瑟的萧风吹过。和也的眼瞳变得空洞。  
“我还可以再作一个次元结界。”他微微仰起，“撑不下时就逃到里面去，明白吗？”  
他朝我们往里一眼，“他们……是……强者。”  
仁急忙取出藏有血的瓶子，泪语道，“请喝下我的血。”  
紧闭的唇，静止的语言，生命在此时那么脆弱，那么易逝。  
请喝下我的血，传说喝下青龙族人的血，就可以重新复活……

为何此刻，我冰冷的心又融化了，我竟是如此爱你。  
我们甚至没有好好的诉诸心中的挚言。  
你就是这么……离我而去的。  
在我眼前。

仁红着眼圈把和也放在安全遮蔽的地方。回到了我们面前。  
“杀了我最爱的人……”仁在头顶集汇光点，似如长剑，破釜沉舟般向智久砍去。  
“破尘！”  
“烈炎！”  
奇异的碰撞，不愧是两族最厉害的魔法师。  
智久的法术阶阶递进，体制上的疲态渐显。哥哥护住我，碎石沙冈都可能要了我的命。  
赤西似乎没怎么给喘息的机会，疾如破刃的冲击，化成波形柱，致人于死地的意图显而易见。  
智久收回翅膀，连续出招让他感觉不能支持。赤西可不能就此心软，失去的爱人伤痛在胸口蔓延，扩散到全身。  
“桫椤！”娑罗双树的枝条蜿蜒，缠上智久，茎叶漫布的烈刺扎进血肉，放溢着毒液。  
我以为智久不会输的，  
那也只是我的“以为”，我的一厢情愿。  
就好像我单纯的以为仅需牵制龟梨的弱点，连赤西都可以忽视。  
而我错了，全部错了。哥哥从我身边跑到缓缓倒下的智久那儿，哭喊，疯狂的用法术去除毒蔓，抱起智久。  
余下的胧灰尘埃刺穿脑中冗长的回忆。

……“朔次郎。”  
“早上好，朔。”  
“朔次郎，没事吧。”  
“朔次郎？”  
“谢谢了，朔次郎。”  
“再见，朔次郎。”  
…… ……  
隐于记忆的声音停止回放。然后湮没，取而代之是眼前他愈发冰冷僵硬的身体。  
我以为我会很伤心，会哭，但是他们全部压抑着，不肯释怀，不肯逃匿我的身体，比噩梦更可怕的侵袭。  
他真的离开了吗？抹下泪水，哥哥问过智久的额头，纯洁而美好。  
空灵的周遭，剩下三人的舞台，落魄，接着，沦陷。  
慢慢的慢慢的，哥哥的背影显得庞大，愤怒与无从诉说的其他感情破开，尘烟扬起，无形的攻打在赤西不注意间，摧毁他。  
仁仿佛遇强则强，碎裂的左式服袖，可以看到洁白的手臂青色的斑痕不计其数，直叫人揪心。  
哥哥并不露出恐惧的样子，尽管形势不怎么有利。空气的强流把我打入废墟。骨头错节的疼痛，难以忍受。我想我是在游走于死神之门的边缘。哥哥无暇救我，对手的反击毫无减弱丝毫。“冷霜！”  
扒掉些许淤泥，在狭小的缝隙间看到两人的决斗，这个法术是哥哥最拿手的厉害杀手锏。激变的光束透越，衍生，一直到看不见尽头的天际。牢固束住阻挡它的一切，赤西使出同样力量相抵的招式。  
我依稀看见紫色的结界碎裂，以苍穹的最中央，消失。  
结束了，是的，结束了。  
哥哥低着头向我走来，冷酷的脚步，寒冽。支离着挪动步子，脸部的阴影不容撤回。  
那边仁努力地爬向和也，泥土渗进指甲，复刻血印，“请抱紧我。”  
请抱紧我，一定要紧紧抱住我。  
还没碰到指尖，时间定格。  
和也黑色的手套逐渐消褪，从此不会再有人知道什么叫做次元世界。

哥哥终于把我从废墟中救出，费了好大的力气，遍体鳞伤，羽翼残缺不堪。  
然而，哥哥突然跪下。“扑通！”  
是……体力不支么？  
我宁可假象，宁可死去。  
又为何残忍的让我目睹所有？.

“我们回去吧。父亲在等我的好消息。”我欲扶起哥哥，他却摆摆手。“对不起，朔次郎，回不去了。”  
回不去了。  
哥哥是第一次也是最后一次如此依赖的抓着我的手。我们兄弟俩从没这么亲密过。  
“不，不要，我不要。”我试图再扶起哥哥。他沉了下去，挣扎着说话，传递给最后的讯息。  
那之后的微笑，简直是对命运的无力讽刺。

“朔次郎，以后如果有一天，能飞，就用力张开双翼吧。你、智久，还有我，我们一起，一起飞吧。”

声音流离回转，在记忆深处的转角处找了个可以栖息的地方，停下。

纯白的羽毛从湛蓝纯净的天空下漱漱散逸，

我却怎么也抓不住。

END  
2006-12


End file.
